


Underneath the Gnarled Tree

by Silver_Wonderland (Silver_Flair)



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Alec - Freeform, Alice - Freeform, Alice in Wonderland References, Childhood, Children, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Major Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Old Married Couple, On Hiatus, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Wonderland
Summary: Two children stood at the base of a gnarled tree.Torn between fantasy and reality.Then, as time drew near, one have a small decisive nod, and pushed the other into the eternal hallow below;and as the child fell, screaming in betrayal, the traitor whispered one final farewell.Based off of - Alice in Wonderland





	1. The Stranger and His Gift

A large gust of wind swept across the meadow, shaking the thousands of flowers and bringing a rainbow of colours into the clear, cloudless darkening blue sky above. An old couple sat in their small herbal garden, drinking lukewarm Earl Grey tea from cobalt blue, bone china cups as they silently watched the bright petals softly flutter to the ground below. The sun slowly setting in the west, highlighting the prism hue twirling in front.

The duo both sighed simultaneously, saddened by the quietness of their household. The two of them were the King's most trusted advisors, guiding him instead of leading. They had met while they were young, and decided to focus on their careers. By the time they were content with their positions they had passed the prime of their life and, mostly likely, would never be able to have, and care for a child. Everyday their longing to hear the pitter patter of tiny feet and the infectious laughter of little ones increased.

The couple glanced at one another, a saddened smile on their aged faces. Before their gazes turned back to the meadow, slowly drinking the tea made by their only servant, who had been with them for years. The male refilling their cups occasionally as time passed by. The two of them looked down the road to the small town, just within shouting distance, as they heard the sound of feet upon the dirt road.

They both blinked in surprise as they noticed a rather handsome young man dressed in an interesting, and possibly foreign suit; and carrying two blankets, one silver, another gold, in his arms, as he approached their residence. They raised their eyebrows when he nervously stopped in front of them. The gentleman swallowed harshly before smiling a peculiar mixture of happiness and sorrow. "Hello, to what to we owe the pleasure of this meeting?" The two of them greeted kindly.

For some unknown reason, either their greeting, or by some other origin, a broken sob escaped the visitor. His smile faltering, before coming back full force. "Hello, this may be sudden, but I have a request." They once more blinked, curiosity visible within their startlingly similar brown eyes. "What is your request young one?" They both ask, setting down their, now empty, cups of tea onto the ebony stained wood table beside them, waiting for the gentleman to speak. As they did so the stranger shifted, bringing the two bundles wrapped in silver and gold closer to his chest.

He takes a stuttering breath before closing his eyes and bowing his head, his silky shoulder length blond hair falling like a curtain around his face. "I have searched far and wide for someone who is worthy to care for these two. None whom I've tried are kind, smart, or understanding enough for me to even think about leaving them for a second. I have tried to care for them, to be the one to watch them grow up happy and strong, but I can't, I'm not the one who's meant to."

He takes a deep breath, pausing in his speech to the, now frozen in shock, elderly couple. Realization slowly dawning within them, along with a growing hint of anticipation. "Not long ago I heard a rumor in the capital, about two kind advisors who were without children, yet desperately wished for some. I'm not sorry to say that I've researched about you, and I'm amazed with what you've both done. I know, that this, this is extremely confusing and surprising, but, can you, please, take care of these two, twins who have been together since before birth, as if they were you own?"

The woman gets up slowly, taking a hesitant step towards the stranger, and with it the bundled twins. "Are you sure? Will you not regret this, and wish it never happened? Will you not try to take them back, once you realize what you've done?" She places a hand upon the man's shoulder, ignoring his flinch. He locks determined blue eyes with her brown from behind his curtain of blonde hair. "No, I will not regret it for even a minute, because, somehow I know you both will be the best parents these children could ever wish to have." The gentleman looks down at the two twins, a gentle and loving smile upon his face.

The woman takes a deep breath, looking down at the duo as well. "What are their names, if they have any?" A quiet bark of laughter escapes him, the gentle smile becoming a wide grin as his eyes met hers, and her husband's, who had just joined them. The male hands her the child wrapped in gold, gently rubbing his thumb against her small face before retreating a step away. "The one I just handed to you is the youngest twin, whose name is Alice. The reason Alice was picked, as her name, is because her mother hoped that she would be noble of heart."

The elderly pair gently hold onto the small, seemingly fragile child closer. Memorizing her bright blue eyes, fair skin, and soft blonde hair. "She's beautiful, more stunning than anything or anyone I've ever seen." The woman breaths out in awe, her husband smiling in agreement. The stranger laughs out joyfully, the bright sound echo's, scaring a rabbit into it's burrow by a gnarled tree. "Yes, she's beautiful. The most magnificent being I've ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon." The elderly man reaches a hand to touch the baby's tiny, and fragile arm. "What's her age? The day of her birth?"

The stranger smiles brightly, his blue eyes seeming to sparkle in the dimming daylight. "As of now, both twins are three months old. They were born on September 20th, with Alice being born nine minutes after her older brother." The man takes a deep breath, handing the older twin to the elderly male. "Now, this is the eldest twin, Alec. The name Alec was picked because his mother hoped he would protect others, and defend them from harm." The pair both looked down at the tiny child, who looked remarkably like his younger sister.

The stranger gave a gentle cough to gain their attention, taking another breath. "My only wish is for them to be loved. To me, nothing else is more important." As the gentleman finished his request, he smiles, raising his pale right hand to brush away the hair from his face. As he did so, the elderly couple couldn't help but notice a tattoo that based a striking resemblance to a pocket watch on the posterior of his hand.

The elderly woman's eyes widen as she realizes they don't know the stranger's name, "Wha-" yet, just as she was going to ask, the oldest twin started to cry. The couple both look down in alarm, the elderly male beginning to hum an old lullaby to the child, both of them smiling as his tears gradually slow to a stop. As the child calms down the woman looks up, once more about to ask for the gentleman's name, yet the question remains frozen on her lips.

The space in which the stranger had occupied now empty. The only evidence of his existence are two children wrapped in silver and gold, and the memories of a smiling, yet sorrowful young man dressed in a foreign suit. They never did see the tears running down his face as he ran way from them. Only once did he hesitate, reaching the edge of the forest, a nearly silent whisper of a sorrowful "Goodbye" escaped his trembling lips. Before he disappeared into the looming forest in the east. Running towards the rabbit hiding in the gnarled tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Inspired by  
> "Why Wonderland Was Made" a short story I wrote four years ago, and Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll
> 
> Requests  
> If you find any spelling and/or punctuation errors please inform me.
> 
> Further Information  
> Alice means noble  
> Alec is the Scottish form of Alex (Alexander), meaning defender or helper of mankind.
> 
> Unfamiliar Words  
> Posterior - the side of your hand you see when your palm is flat on the table.  
> If you see any other unfamiliar or unusual words please comment.


	2. A Trip to the Market - Part 1

“Alice, why must you be so difficult?” An older woman dressed in a worn-out blue garb sighed out in exasperation to a young child around six years old. “I must be cause I can, and I can because I must,” The blonde haired girl states in a childish tone. “Why should I wear a dress, when Alec isn’t?” The maid tightens her pale thin lips in anger, causing the wrinkles around the edges to deepen. “You are a female, a lady in the making. While young Alec is a male, a soon to be gentleman. He does not wear intricate dress, pretty shoes, and beautiful jewels.”

Alice furrows her delicate eyebrows in confusion, biting the inside of her rosy cheek. “But why must that be so? If Alec wishes to, can he not wear dresses, and if I want to, why can I not wear shirts and tro-trousers?” The maid breaths in deeply, counting to ten inside her head, as she narrows her dull brown eyes. “No, for it is not proper or accepted. I will not have a child under my watch become some ruffian, such a thing would ruin my reputation.” Just as Alice was about to retort, her face a deep red in embarrassment and anger, a gruff voice echoed up the staircase.

“Charmaine, is Alice ready? We must leave soon if we wish to get to the market while the best products are still available.” The maid quickly forced Alice into a beautifully intricate yellow dress embroidered with white flowers from the end of the gown up the hips. Alice, still protesting, is then shooed own the stairs, Charmaine grabbing a matching pair of shoes as she leaves. “I said I don’t want to! Daddy, why must I wear a stupid dress?” A man, around fifty years old looks up at her call, his green eyes taking in the situation.

“My little rabbit, we’ve gone through this many times before. Little girls wear dresses, and ladies do as well.” The male leans forward, bending down to her height of forty inches, his calloused and rough hand softly petting her silky hair “Little one, please do not use such terms, if you continue to do so. One day you will slip and insult someone, humans are much more fragile than objects.” Alice blushes in shame, nodding her head as she looks to the side, only to brighten up as she notices two figures entering the room.

“Mommy! Alec!” The woman smiles, while the little boy grins as he breaks out in a run. “Alice, mommy was telling me about how diff-fiffucult it is to learn another language. Wouldn’t it be fun to speak something other than, than,” The blonde male paused in confusion turning towards their mother. “Mommy, what language do we speak?” The woman laughs, her hazel eyes shining in amusement. “We speak English my little mouse.” Alec nods before turning back to Alice. “English, wouldn’t you like to learn something other than that?”

Alice giggles, shaking her head. “No, English is hard enough for me.” Alec stutters in horror, shaking his head in confusion. “How can you say such a thing? Just think about all the people you could meet, the places you could see, and don’t forget the food you could eat!” Alice tilts her head in consideration, her bright blue eyes gazing into Alec's. “That does sound rather, fun.” Alec grins in happiness, before turning to his father. “Daddy, we want to learn another language!” At his proclamation, Alice loudly protests from behind the excited child “When did I say that!” The father throws his head back, causing his silver-black hair to shift, as he laughs in delight and amusement.

“Perhaps little Alice would like to learn something else?” Alec pouts, crossing his fair arms. “But, what will I do then? I don’t want to learn a language by myself, that doesn’t seem any fun at all!” At this, their mother speaks up, her pale blonde hair in the process of being tucked behind her ear by a delicate fair hand. “We could learn on together, I’ve been meaning to polish up my French a bit.” Alec grins happily at his mother, running to her and hugging her in his excitement. “Would you really, I can’t wait, won’t this be fun, what’s French, wait is that France, why do you speak Franc-French, what does “polish up” mean, wh-”

The father laughs, interrupting the constant stream of questions. “Little mouse, we’ll have time for questions later. We should be heading out now, you do want to get some new books don’t you? Alice, don’t you wish to get a few more rocks and gems?” The twins beam in joy, jumping in excitement. “Yes! We would,” They both run outside, bolting down the stone pathway to the black carriage tethered to a beautiful gypsy horse whose coat was an stunning copper-red.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” The two yelled, climbing into the carriage to sit in the plush black seats. “Well Dahlia, are you ready to go?” The woman smiles gently, taking the offered arm. “Of course Nicholas, we’d better hurry before the children get impatient.” The couple turns towards Charmaine, who was in the doorway during the interaction between the family. “Thank you dear, I know Alice can be a bit difficult to deal with.” Dahlia says, smiling with amusement. “As always, you are impeccable with your duties, we will be back at around twelve in the afternoon, giving us five hours of shopping.” The maid nods, a smile upon her weary face. “Thank you Nicholas, Dalia. Alice might be a bit of a handful, yet I'm delighted to care for her. I will have a snack and some tea ready for when you return. I hope your trip goes well.”

The couple smile before exiting the household, walking contently down the pathway towards the impatient children. As they reach the carriage the two happily greet the young red-headed coachman before climbing inside, immediately bombarded with questions from the ever curious Alec. “Mother, how do you make books? How old is the oldest book? Who wrote the first book?” Dahlia laughs in surprise, before raising her hand to cup her cheek. “Well, to make a book you need to first write it, which is a whole different ordeal, then print it out. If you want to, I can explain to you how the printing machines work before bed. The oldest known book is around twenty-four hundred years old, as for who wrote it, I just don’t know.”

Alec settles back into the seat content with the new information he just gathered, quieting down as he begins to think about it. As he does so Alice takes out her sketchbook, a green moleskin journal with silver flowers. Opening it to a new page, she takes a pencil and begins to draw, as time goes on, a grinning cheshire cat begins to appear from the paper. Nicholas and Dahlia smile gently before turning leaning into each other and beginning to plan a surprise for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Requests  
> If you find any spelling and/or punctuation errors please inform me.
> 
> Further Information  
> A few of the spiritual meanings for the animal Rabbit is gentleness, and cleverness.  
> A few of the spiritual meanings for the animal Mouse is Attention to details, and modesty.
> 
> Unfamiliar Words  
> Ruffian - a violent person, especially one involved in crime.  
> If you see any other unfamiliar or unusual words please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Inspired by  
> "Why Wonderland Was Made" a short story I wrote four years ago, and Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll
> 
> Requests  
> If you find any spelling and/or punctuation errors please inform me.
> 
> Further Information  
> Alice means noble  
> Alec is the Scottish form of Alex (Alexander), meaning defender or helper of mankind.
> 
> Unfamiliar Words  
> Posterior - the side of your hand you see when your palm is flat on the table.  
> If you see any other unfamiliar or unusual words please comment.


End file.
